Girl Advice
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: RW/SM crossie with my other series while scouts are fighting Dead Moon Circus. Rini likes Pegasus. Yuli likes Rini and gets advice from the ronins. Then, Yuli becomes the quartett's next target. updated! finished!
1. Falling For You

Girl Advice

Falling For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon and if I did, I'd so make a crossover show possible!

Note: This takes place while the sailors are fighting the Dead Moon Circus.  The Ronins are helping them in their battles.

The Ronin Warriors and Sailor Soldiers were battling against the Dead Moon Circus—a group of evil beings after the dreams of people.  After defeating the Amazon trio, the Amazone quartette took over and they were just as bad if not worse.  The quartette were not just not targeting people, but little kids.  During this situation, Rini found herself drawing closer to Pegausus.  As she was was becoming closer to Pegasus, she had no idea that Yuli was liking her more and more, even more than skateboarding and kendo.  Because he was growing older and he wanted to fight like the Ronin Warriors, they decided to give him kendo lessons.

Confused about her feelings toward Pegasus, the scout-in-training sat on the porch outside Serena's house to think.  Yuli just happened to be "passing through" on his skateboard thinking about his own feelings for Rini.  

'I never liked girls before but Rini is so different,' he thought.  'I'm too young for this.  Oh my gosh, there she is!'

He nearly fell off his skateboard when he spotted her and he stopped, got back on and skated past her twice, thinking whether he should approach her or not.  Hiis heart was beating hard within his chest.

'Come on Yuli,' he told himself.  'Go talk to her!'  Yuli took a deep breath, spun around on his skateboard and glided up the sidewalk.  Hands behind his head, doing his best to look cool and professional, he grinned as he came closer to Rini.

"Hey, Rini!  How's it going?" he said.  "Say, did I ever tell you the time I met the Ronin War—whoa!" 

The one thing that could've gone wrong happened.  Yuli made a mistake in judgement and he didn't see the crack within the sidewalk.  The wheel hit it, he lost his balance and his skaetboard flew out from underneath him.  Yuli fell flat on his backside.  His skateboard hit Rini in the shin, taking her out of her moment of deep thought.  The front left wheel—that same stupid wheel that broke when Sage saved him in the subway during an outbreak of Dynasty Soldiers—had come apart.

"Huh?" she blinked and saw Yuli lying down on the sidewalk.  Diana hopped to him and started to lick his face.  "Yuli!  Oh, Yuli, are you all right?"

Yuli opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  A wave of embarrassment swept over him and he could almost see and hear what all the ronin warriors would say and do if they were hear.  Kento would be laughing his head off, Cye would tell Kento it wasn't funny, Sage would wince, Rowen would start talking about what might have went wrong and how Yuli ought to handle it and Ryo would just apologize and tell him to take White Blaze next time.

'I should've taken White Blaze,' Yuli thought, biting his lip.  'Oh man, she's never going to talk to me again!'

Rini got up and went over to him. "Yuli, are you hurt?"

'Just my pride,' Yuli answered silently as he pushed himself up.  "I uh, gotta go, Rini."  He turned around and ran off the front lawn like a bat out of hades.

"Yuli, wait a second!" she looked down at the light blue skateboard he left behind.  She picked it up.  "Wait! You forgot your skateboard!"

Serena stepped out of the house. "Hey, Rini, what's that?"

"It's Yuli's skateboard," she answered.  "He broke it."

"Yuli? Were the other gusy with him?" she inquired.  

"No.  He broke his skateboard and ran off.  I hope he didn't hurt himself."

"Oh," Serena said.  "Oh.  Oh!" Her imagination went ahead of her.  "I think he likes you, Rini!"

"What?" Rini gasped.  "No way!  Yuli and I are just friends, that's all."

"Oh, sure," Serena grinned.  "Wait until the others hear aobut this!" She grabbed her hand.

"Serena, let me go!"

--

Yuli ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to Mia's house.  He slammed the door behind him and went up the stairs, ignoring Kento's "Hey, little buddy," welcome. The guys and Mia looked after him in surprise.

"What's the matter with Yuli?" Cye inquired.

"He didn't have his skateboard with him," said Sage.  "I bet it broke again."

They walked up to Yuli's room, decorated with posters of professional skaters, kendo fighters and found him whatcking himself with his kendo stick.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he said over and over.

"Whoa, Yuli," Kento took the kendo stick away.  "if you wanted someone to train with you, why didn't you say so?"

"That's not how you play kendo," Rowen said.

"I don't care," Yuli threw himself over his bed and punched his pillow.  

"What's the matter, Yuli?" Mia inquired.

"Yeah, you're not acting yourself," Ryo added.

"I don't' want to talk aobu tit," Yuli muttered.  "You'll laugh at me."

"No we won't," Kento said quickly.

"Come on," Cye sat next to him.  "It will help if you get it off your chest."

"oh, okay," Yuli groaned, pushin ghimself up.  "You'll find out by the scouts anyway."

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"Well," Yuli mumbled, blushing, "I broke my skateboard again."

"That's what I thought," Sage said.  "Don't worry.  WE'll get you another one."

"Yeah." Kento added.  "You're getting too big for that old one anyway.  We'll get you a new and better skateboard, buddy!"

"It's nothing to be upset about," Ryo coaxed.

"It's not about my skateboard!" Yuli shouted.  "I don't care about that.  I'm mad because I—I broke my skateboard in front of Rini!"

"Huh?" said Kento.

"I was riding my skateboard by Serena's place and I saw Rini there," he explained, "I went to say hi to her and my skateboard broke.  The wheel popped off and I fell down.  Oh, I feel so stupid!"

The five guys did just what Yuli expected.  Kento started to laugh so hard he almost fell to the floor grabbing his ribs.  Cye was telling him off.

"Kento, that's not funny!" Cye barked.

Sage winced and shook his head. "You ought to be more careful, Yuli."

"You should check the warranty on those things," said Rowen.  "Maybe you hit a crack or something.  It wasn't your fault. All you had to do was pick yourself up and dust yourself off."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Yuli," Ryo suggested, "maybe you should take White Blaze with you next time."

"Yeah, I know his paw won't just pop off," Yuli groaned.  "I hope the Serena and the others didn't see me fall!"

"What does it matter, Yuli?" Kento asked after laughing his head off.  "We all do stupid things."

"Speaking from experience, eh, Kento?" Cye joked.

"Hey!"

"Wait a minute here," Mia said quickly, "I understand why you're upset, Yuli."

"You do?" Yuli asked.

"Yeah, you like Rini," she said.  "Isn't that right?"

The boys turned their attention on Yuli and he blushed even more.  

"You like Rini?" Kento gasped.  

"No," Yuli lied.  

"Then why you by Serena's house?" Kento inquired with a grin.

"I was just out for a ride," Yuli insisted.  "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I saw Rini there and I was just going to say hi.  I don't' like Rini.   I don't like girls, girls have coodies!"

"Oh yeah, he likes her."  Kento grinned more broadly.

Yuli frowned.  "Don't you think I'm too young to be liking girls?"

"Yuli, when I was your age," Kento began, "I started to like girls."

"Yeah, next to food," Cye said.

Kento rolled his eyes and Sage chuckled.

"Listen, Yuli," he said, sitting down next to him, "I don't think it bothered Rini much.  She probably likes you too."

"You think so, Sage?" Yuli asked hopefully and he gasped, "I mean—I don't know what you'r talking about."

"We can help you, Yuli," Rowen said.  "It's natural that you're taking an interest in girls.  You're what—nine?"

Yuli nodded.  "Well yeah, but don't guys start to like girls when they're fifteen or something?"

"Mia, could you leave us alone with Yuli so we could do some male bonding?" Ryo asked.

"Well, okay," she said.  "I'll be downstairs.  If you need a woman's opinion, Yuli, you'll know where I am."

"Thanks," Yuli said softly.

"Let's see, Yuli," Kento began, "where to start—oh yeah—when a guy and a girl, really, really, really, I mean, really love each other and--,"

"Kento!" the other four shouted.

"What?" Kento demanded.

"You want to make his ears bleed?" Sage inquired.  "We're not going to give him that talk. You'll scare him!"

"Hey, who else should tell him?" Kento inquired.  "Should he find out in Sex Ed?  He's got to find out someday!"

"What's that?" Yuli asked innocently.

Cye slapped his hand over Kento's mouth.  "Cut it out!"

"Okay, Yuli, listen," said Rowen.  "You like Rini.  That's good.  There's nothing wrong with girls."

"You mean there's no such thing as coodies?" Yuli inquired.

"No, that's a lie," Ryo said.  "They're okay."

"Girls are one of the things guys start to be interested in," Sage explained, "next to skateboarding and all that other guy stuff."

Yuli nodded.  "Okay…"

"How do you feel about Rini?" Cye inquired.

"I like her," Yuli said quickly, "not a lot at first but after I got to know her, I can think of her as a friend.  I think she's really cool.  But I don't know if I can talk to her after looking so stupid in front of her now."

"I'm sure if she likes you back she won't let that ruin things for you," said Ryo. 

"But I'm scared I"ll do something else stupid,"  Yuli said.  "I'm too scared to even talk to her now."

"Scared?" Kento inquired with a grin.  "Wait a second here, Yuli.  You've been with us for a long time and saw us fight with Talpa's goons.  You went to the Netherrealm with us and you weren't scared at all.  Now you're telling us that you scared of a little girl?"

"Yeah, Yuli," said Ryo, "Kento's right.  After everything that's been scary so far, why should this bother you?  Remember when you saw White Blaze for the first time?"

"How can I forget?" Yuli asked with a smile.

"Well, you weren't scared of him, were you?"

"No way!" he exclaime.d  "Whie Blaze is cool."

"And all the grown ups were," Ryo added.  "You were just a little kid and you were the only one there who wasn't afraid of him.  I  think that's saying something, don't you think?"  
"Well, I guess so," Yuli said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a brave kid, Yuli," said Rowen.  "I bet if you were a Ronin Warrior just like us, your attribute would be bravery!"

"Really, Rowen?" Yuli inquired.

"Realy."

Yuli laughed.  "Wow."

"So you've got nothing to be scared of, Yuli," said Sage.  "I know it's different and may be uneasy at first, but it will turn out all right."

"Thanks," said Yuli.  

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah," Kento rustled his hair. "Let's give you a few pointers on girls.  You've got to know how to be smooth and funny. Girls like boys with a sense of humor. You know how to approach them.  Let me show you how.  They like macho guys."

Kento cleared his throat, turned around to fix his hair and puffed out his chest.  "Hey, Mina," he said huskily, "You look hot today." He quickly switched places and batted his eyes and put on a girl's voice.  "Oh, Kento!  Kiss me!"

"Kento, I don't think that's an appropiate pickup line for Yuli to say to Rini," Cye said, fighting a mad desire to laugh.  Yuli was already cracking up.

"Well, what do you suggest, Cye?" Kento demanded after kissing the air.  "What do you know about girls?"

"I know that most of them would slap you in the face for saying something like that," said Cye.

"So Yuli should make a sandwich for Rini?" Kento inquired and Yuli laughed.  Cye blushed and turned to Yuli.

"Yuli, you don't really have to do much," Cye said.  "Keep it simple.  Tell her hi.  Smile at her and once she's got your trust she'll open up to you."

"Trust?" Kento exclaimed. "That's your symbol, Cye, not Yuli's!"

"Well, trust is still important, Kento," said Rowen.  "Yuli, you know how to make a conversation.  Complement her on something.  Make her feel special."

"Okay, okay," said Kento. "I was just joshing.  Go up to her and say, 'hey, Rini—have I told you about the time I met the Ronin Warriors?"  
Yuli grinned, "I was about to tell her about that before I fell."

"You were?" Kento asked, impressed. "All right!"

"Remember to keep your cool," Ryo told him.

"Another thing, Yuli," said Sage. "You've got to look your best at all times."  He took out a comb and tried to comb Yuli's dark brown hair in like his own.

"Ow! Sage!" Yuli gasped.  "That hurts!"  He fended Sage off and went downstairs.  "I think I'll ask Mia!"

The other guys followed him.

"Hey, Mia," Yuli cried.  "What should I do?"

"Well, Yuli," she said.  "Just be yourself."

"Yeah, that's what we were trying to tell you," Ryo insisted.

"And girls don't like it when boys cry," said Kento.  "Never cry in front of a girl. You've got to keep tough."

"Kento, not all girls like macho guys." Sage muttered.  "Some girls like sensitive guys."

"I know, Sage." Kento insisted. "But there's a difference between being sensitive and being a wimp!  How is a guy supposed to protect his girl when he's a wimp?"

"Some girls can handle themselves," Sage said.

"Yeah.  Some."

"Hey," said Yuli, "can we go get a new skateboard?  I don't want to talk about girls anymore."

"You sure, Yuli?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Yuli nodded.  

"Ok," said Kento.  "To the skateboard store!"

--

As the guys were leaving, the girls were at Cherry Hill Temple talking about Yuli's skateboard.

"Yuli broke his skateboard?" Lita inquired, looking it over.  

"Yeah," said Rini. "I hope he didn't hrut himself."

"He's a tough guy," said Raye, "I'm sure he is if he's been with the ronins all this time."

"The wheel popped off," said Amy, "Maybe I can fix it."

"I think Yuli likes Rini," Serena grinned.

"Serena, knock it off!" Rini groaned. "he does not."

"Well, what was he doing at the house anyway?" she asked. 

"Maybe he was just in the neighborhood and he wanted to say hi," Rini said.

"Really? Well, then, why did he run off so quickly after he broke his skateboard?" Serena inquired.

Rini opened her mouth but she couldn't respond.  "Because—he—because--,"

Serena laughed.  "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"oh, I don't know!" Rini muttered, folding his arms.

"Yuli took off so quickly because he was embarrassed," said Serena.  "He's got a crush on you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Well, Rini, I think he does," said Raye, "and you probably like him too, right?"

"I'm too young to be liking boys!" Rini said, putting her hands over her ears.  "I'm not listening! La-la-la-la!"

"This stupid wheel won't come back on!" Lita hissed after Amy was having difficulty putting it back together.  "It's a wonder Yuli never broke his neck on this thing!"

"Why don't we go and get him a new one?" Mina suggested.

"Yeah," Serena said with a grin. 

"What are you smiling about?" Rini inquired.

"We're going to get him a new skateboard," Serena replied.  "We're going to prove you two love each other if we need to get one with your name on it!"

"That's a perfect idea!" Mina exclaimed.  "You two look just cute together, Rini! I know you love Yuli."

"I do not!" Rini exclaimed.  "He's just my friend."

"Yeah, your new best friend, right?" Lita asked.  "These things take time you know.  Start a bet secreet. Why "put true love forever" on it?  Maybe you should put "Rini and Yuli—Best Friends" or something like that instead.  Hey—maybe Sage and I should get matching shirts!  He started out as my best friend!"

"I thought he started out as just another guy who looked like your old boyfriend," Amy said.

"Just like every boy you see," Mina muttered with a laugh.

"But if they belong to it they should shout it fromt eh rooftops!" Raye exclaimed.

"We're just kids!" Rini exclaimed, her face almost as pink as her hair.  "I don't love him and he doesn't love me!"

"Yeah, you guys, quit making what it's not," said Lita.  "But getting a new skateboard does sound cool.  That's what best friends do for you.   I'm sure Yuli will take you out on a picnic for it!"

"To the skateboarding store!" Serena esclaimed. 

--

Yuli was having trouble making his mind picking out a new skateboard. "I like this green one—oh—no—this red one—maybe this purple one?  I don't know!"

"It's all right, Yuli," said Ryo.  "We've got plenty of time."

"Be sure to get a helmet and pads with whatever one you get," Rowen instructed.  "That way you won't hurt yourself incase you fall."

"You're right, Rowen," Yuli said, scratching his head.  "But I can't make up my mind on a skateboard first!  Oooh, this was harder when my parents were with me.  No wonder my mother was so mad at me! I must've taken an hour trying to decide the last tiem I got a skateboard!"

"Hey, look at me guys!" Kento exclaimed, walking out of the dressing room wearing skater-punk style clothes.  "How do I look?"

"Pretty good, Kento," Rowen said, nodding his head.

"Oh, Kento!  You look so cool!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina?" Kento turned around and flexed. "Hey!"

"You look so awesome in skater clothes!" she hurried up to him and looked him over.  

"Thanks," Kento grinned.  "What are you doing here?  Thinking of becoming a skater girl?"

"No, we're here to get Yuli a skateboard," she replied. "Rini told us about Yuli breaking his old one."

"That's why we're here," said Ryo.  "Except he cant' make up his mind."

"Hey, Mina," said Kento, whispering in his girlfriend's ear, "do you know that Yuli likes Rini?"

"We figured it out," she whispered back.  "Serena and I think we should get one and have his and Rini's name on it with true love written on it!"

"For the last time, Mina, they're not in love," Lita groaned, "they're best friends, right Sage?"  She looked at him as if she'd pummel him to the ground if he disagreed with her.

"Yeah," Sage nodded.  "Rini and Yuli are best friends.  I was just saying that's what they were becoming…best friends…"

 "Hi Rini," said Kento as Serena pulled her into the store.

"Oh, hi, Kento," she said.

"Rini?" Yuli gasped, turning red and looking around. "Rini's here?"

"Wow, what a surprise!" Serena cried.  "Hi guys.  Hey, Yuli. I heard about your skateboard.  We were going to get a new one for you."

"T-thanks, Serena," he said, turning back to the skateboards.  

Rini also blushed and walked off to look at roller skates.

"Serena," Rowen pulled her to him, "did Rini tell you anthing about liking Yuli?"

"No, but I know she's denying it."  Serena replied.  "It's funny we're bumping into you guys here.  We wanted to get him a new skateboard to replace the one he broke."

"Can I help you?" asked one of the workers, a boy about sixteen wearing skater clothes.  He looked at Kento as if he was a coworker.  "Hey, buddy, we've got a new shipment of beanies in the stocktroom."

"I don't work here," Kento chuckled.  "I'm just trying this stuff on."

"We're looking for a new skateboard for our young friend here," said Ryo nodding to Yuli.  "Any suggestions?"

"Wow, how old are you?" the worker asked, looking at Yuli with a grin. 

"Nine," he answered.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "First time picking out a skateboard?"

He shook his head. "I got my first skateboard when I was seven.  It broke earlier today."

"You had it all this time?"

"Yeah.  I need a new one."

"I'm surprised it lasted that long," said the worker.  "Are you any good?"

"You kidding?" Kento put his arm around Yuli and laughed, nearly crushing the kid.  "This kid rides like the wind!"

"That true?" 

Yuli nodded.  "I practice all the time."

"Kid's dream to become a great skateboarder," Rowen said.  

"I was about yoru age when I started skating," the worker said with a wink.  "Good thing to start young.  With the right skateboard and enough practice, you can be the best!"

"I'm having trouble picking one out though," Yuli confessed.  "A wheel just popped off, like the tenth time it happened too."

"You need a sturdier one," the worker suggested, looking over the rack.  "Let's see here now, something sturdy yet fast, easy to manage.  Hah! Here's one!"

He pulled off a dark gray one a little larger than Yuli's old blue one.  "Go ahead, stand on it."

"Okay," Yuli stepped on the skateboard and Rini peaked at him.  She smiled.  'Yuli is such a natural skateboarder.'

Yuli stepped on the skateboard and skated up and down the aisle, did a couple of turns and kicked it back up.  

"What do you think?" the worker asked.

"Lot easier for me to use than my old one," Yuli smiled.  "I'll take it."

"Yeha, we've got a winner!" Kento exclaimed.  

"Great, anything else?" the worker asked. 

"A helmet with knee and elbow pads," Yuli said, grabing equipment that matched the color of his skateboard and I like this shirt too!" He grabbed a black T-shirt with the word ZOOM written on it in letters of fire.

"Good choice, Yuli," said Ryo.  

"Hey, do you guys do engravings here?" Mina asked quickly.

"Engravings?" the guy looked confused.

"Can you engrave something into his skateboard? Like his name?"

"I can do that with paint once I come home," Yuli said.  

After getting his new skateboard, Yuli had more confidence and he showed it to Rini.  "What do you think about my skateboard, Rini?"

"Looks nice, Yuli," she replied.

"Come on outside with me," he said.  "Let's see how it works."

"Um," Rini mumbled and Serena nudged her.  

"Go on, Rini," she said.

"Okay," Rini said and she followed him outside.  She watched him skate around in a circle and kip it up but she didn't look so interested. Her mind was still on Pegasus.

"What's with Rini?" Rowen asked.  

"I know she likes Yuli," Serena insisted. "She just won't admit it."

"Maybe she doesn't like his new skateboard," Ryo suggested.

"I wouldn't' say that," said Raye.  "I'ms ure she likes Yuli too but doesn't know how to react."

"I've got an idea," said Mina, snapping her fingers. "Why don't we meet for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds like a good idea," said Kento.  "I'm starving!"

Yuli was zooming up and down the road and trying out his new wheels.  Mina whooped.

"Hey, Yuli of the Wind," Sage called, "let's go!"

Yuli laughed and skated toward him.  "Did you just call me Yuli of the Wind?"

"Yeah."

He laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Sage inquired.

"Well, back when we were fighting Talpa," Yuli replied, kicking the skateboard up to hold it.  "I was riding White Blaze once and I pretended to find the Armor of the Wind and then I called myself Yuli of the Wind.  I think I still have the helmet I made out of paper."  He sckratched his nose. "Kind of funny, huh?"

"Well, Yuli of the Wind," Ryo grinned, "let's go home.  We're meeting with the girls over dinner tonight."

"All right," Yuli said, "I'll race ya!"  He turned around on his skateboard and zoomed off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kento shouted and the five ran after him.  

"You like Yuli's new skateboard, Rini?" Lita asked.

"Huh?" Rini mumbled. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Rini, what's the matter?" Mina asked.  "It's okay if you like Yuli.  We wont' laugh."

Rini shook his head.

"I'm sure you like someone," Serena coaxed.

"If there's someone new in your life," Raye began, "you can tell us."

"Like a new best friend!" Lita said quickly.

"Lita!" Raye groaned.

"They're too young to know what love is," Lita said.  "Give them a couple years to grow up first, Raye and then they'll be as tight as Sage and me!"

"Well, there is someone," Rini said softly.

"Ha! It's Yuli, right?" she said.  

"No."

"You sure?  It's not a boy that likes to skateboard that happens to know five guys with magical armor, is it?"

"Yuli and I are just friends." Rini said firmly.

"Best friends," Lita insisted.

"No, I don't know about that," said Rini.

"Who then?" Raye asked.

"I can't tell you who he is," she said. "He's not like other people."

"Well, maybe if you can describe him to us?" Amy suggested.

"Describe him?" Rini said. "Yeah—okay. He's as white as the snow."

"White as the snow?" Mina inquired.  "Like snow white?"

"But his hair is white too," Rini replied.

"Okay, white as snow," Serena said, "what else?"

"His face is very long and fuzzy, but it's way soft."  Rini replied.

The five girls sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"Long and fuzzy face?" Serena demanded.  

"That doesn't sound like Yuli," Lita scratched her head.

"This guy is either old enough to shave or she's he's totally donkey faced," Mina whispered.

"I think," Amy said, "I think the correct term is horse."

"Go on."

"No!" Amy whispered. "It's not nice to call people names!"

"Yeah, he's her new best friend, Mina," Lita muttered, "lay off!  He's probably really nice, like Sage!"

"What's his name, Rini?" Serena inquired.

"I'm not saying any more!" Rini shouted, folding her arms.

Serena pressed her lips together and sighed.  She stepped back, motioning the other girls to come with her.  "Maybe I should tell Darien to meet with us." She whispered so Rini could not hear them. "He can always coax things out of her."

"You sure you're not trying to make Rowen jealous, Serena?" Raye asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, be quiet, Raye!" Serena cried.

"Maybe we should call the guys and ask Mia to join us," Mina suggested.  "We don't want to make her jealous!"

--

Zirconia was losing patience with the Amazon Quartette.  They were so lazy! More so than Zirconia, the Queen was growing even more restless.  Zirconia was beginning to think that the golden mirror would be easier to find if they used metal detectors. 

"Wake up, you lazy fools!" he shouted at the quartette.

Instead of stirring, all four lazy amazons stayed dead to the world and mumbled in their sleep.  He growled and roused them roughly, taking CereCere by her hair.  "Queen Neherenia is growing impatient!  We need that goldon mirror to be found! NOW!"

"Ahh! Let go of my hair!" CereCere cried. "Leggo!"

"Time for you to wake up and smell your own stinky flowers!" Zirconia snarled.  "This is your target for the day. Do not fail!" He shoved a photo of a boy with dark brown hair, a cute face, deep blue eyes riding a skateboard.

"Agh, can someone else do it?" CereCere whined.  "I don't like little boys with skateboards."

"Do it!" Zirconia snapped.

"Oh, all right, fine!" CereCere yawned.  "But this kid had better have the mirror and I don't want him giving me any trouble!"

--

**TBC**

**Oh no! Yuli's a target. Will Rini be able to save him in time?**


	2. Wrong Guy

**Girl Advice 2**

**Wrong Guy**

Yuli wrote Yuli of the Wind with a black marker on the bottom and he turned it over to paint white squiggly lines to represent waves of wind.  He painted his title within the waves.

"What do you think?" Yuli asked, holding it up.  "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Looks superb, Yuli," said Ryo said, giving him the thumbs up. "You should go get ready while it dries.  You want to look nice for Rini, don't' you?"

"Yeah, you've always got to look your best," Sage reminded.

"Okay," he got down from the table and went to take a bath.  He took like twenty minutes bathing and reciting the poem about the five elements over and over and adding a line about the wind.  After he was squeaky cleaned, he toweled dried his hair, pat dried the rest of his body and pulled on his robe to get something to wear.  The guys thought of everything. Lying on his bead was a black suit with shoes.  Yuli smiled.

"You guys are the best," he said and he tried on the clothes. He came back out to join the others.  "How do I look?"

"Sharp as a tack," Cye smiled.  

"We ought to some flowers too," said Rowen. "Girls love flowers."

"We'll get her some roses," Ryo said. "Deep red ones. They mean true love."

"Oh, no, Ryo, I don't think that's a good idea," Sage said.  "Too soon.  After all, they're just kids. He should pick something else out.  I wonder what kind of flowers you'd give a best friend…"

"Hmm, flowers! Yeah that's a good idea."  Yuli exclaimed.  "Maybe I'll get her some orchids, or some chrysanthemums. I wonder if she likes geraniums."

The guys looked at Yuli as if a botanist possessed him.

"What'd you just say?" Kento inquired.

Yuli laughed, "Oh, I was just naming some flowers my mother liked.  She had a room filled with flowers and plants for years. I remember what most of them were. You remember, don't you, Mia?  Ryo?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryo said, "that's right."

"Well, let's get to the flower shop," said Mia, "everyone is probably waiting for us."

"Everyone including Darien," Kento joked, trying to make Mia blush.  "Hey, it's okay, Mia. We're not jealous or anything."

Yuli went to his skateboard drying on the kitchen table and he dabbed the paint.  "Hey, the paint's dry."

"No, Yuli," said Cye, "you don't want to go to a fancy dinner on a skateboard, do you?"

"Exactly, dude." Kento agreed.  "What if you accidentally crash and burn?  Or you fall in a puddle of mud?  You need some real wheels!"

"Well, should I bring White Blaze?" Yuli asked.

"He might scare half the people there," Sage laughed.

"We can all go in my car," said Mia.

They stopped at the shop and Yuli picked out orchids to give to Rini and the other guys decided to get the scouts flowers as well while they were at it. They met up with the sailors at the restaurant. The guys were surprised to see that Darien was talking to Rini at a table by themselves.

"It's so nice of you to offer me dinner, Darien," Rini smiled.  "I bet this will cost you a fortune."

"It's my pleasure, Rini," Darien said. "Order anything you want.  You know, Rini.  If there's anyone in your life, I hope you'll introduce me to him."

"Oh, Darien, you know you're my number one guy!" Rini beamed.

"I hope so," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Darien?"

"Nothing," said Darien quickly and he cleared his throat.

"So you've got Darien to pry it out of Rini, huh?" Rowen asked.

"If anyone can get Rini to spill," said Mina, "it's her future daddy."

"You guys didn't have to go so far," said Yuli sheepishly, looking at the orchids he was planning to give to Rini.  "I think Rini knows what you're trying to do."

"I just thought of something, Rowen," said Kento, "if Darien's Rini's father—and you and Serena are an item—I think that makes you kind of like Rini's stepfather."

Kento's timing had been all wrong for Rowen was in mid drink and he sputtered his ice water all over the table and choked.  Serena patted Rowen's back.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kento asked.

"K-Kento!" Rowen gasped.  "Thanks a lot!"

"Hey, I wonder if Rini has a little half sister in the future," Kento added.  

"Kento, that's enough!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Well, if I've got another girl, I hope she's not as wild as Rini!" Serena said. "She'd better have your brains, Rowen!"

"Serena!"

"I wonder if he's getting thing out of her," said Mina.

"Yeah, I can't hear a thing," Serena added. "Let's sneak closer.  Come with us, Yuli!"

"Oh, I don't think—ah!" Yuli gasped as Serena grabbed the boy by the hand and they hid behind a piano to sneak to their table.  The girls besides Amy joined her with a table and a piece of abstract art.

"Rini, you and Yuli," Darien said casually, "are you still friends?"

"Of course we are."  Rini replied.

"I mean," said Darien, "are you more than just friends?"

"Huh?" she inquired.

"It's not that I have nothing against Yuli," Darien insisted, "He's a fine young man—good boy and he reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"Really?" Rini asked, leaning forward.  "Have you told Serena that?"

"Er, yeah, listen, Rini.  It's good that you are friends and it is all right if you are best friends, but if he's your boyfriend then I think you're rushing things."

"What?" Rini demanded.  "Yuli's not my boyfriend!  Wherever did you get that—oh—Serena!"  She heard the noise of the piano and other items being used as hiding spots scraping against the floor.  "Serena! You big sneak! Did you have to bring Darien into it too?" She groaned as she came to her feet.  "I'm sorry, Daddykins, but I think I've lost my appetite!"

Rini walked out of the restaurant with everyone looking on.  Darien sighed and stood up.  "Nice going, Serena.  Did you have to try to sneak up on us?"

"I couldn't hear you guys," Serena said.

"Maybe getting Darien to coax Rini to say if she liked Yuli was not a very good idea," said Amy.  "Rini's probably very upset."

"Hey, you forgot to give her the flowers, Yuli," Cye noted.  "It might make her feel better."

"You sure we should follow her after what happened?" Yuli inquired.  

"Come on, Yuli," Kento urged.  "If she means so much to you then you've got to be willing to take risks!"

"But…" Yuli mumbled, glancing at the orchids.  "All right.  Let's go and follow her.  Serena ought to apologize for this anyway."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed and everyone laughed at her.

They found Rini at the docks staring at a man feeding fish.  He had pale skin, white hair, about a one weeks' worth of beard on his long face and he was dressed in white.  Amy gasped and pointed.  "White as snow…Look guys," she said.  "Notice anything about that man over there?"

"He's a fisherman," said Serena with a shrug.

"No, remember when we asked Rini to describe the new person in her life?" Raye demanded with a groan.

"So?"

"Yeah, you're right, Amy!" Mina exclaimed.  "It's Donkey-Face!"

"Donkey-Face?" Kento demanded. "It's not very nice to call people names, Mina—whoa!" he gasped after getting a good look of him. "Yeah, you're right!"

"This must be their meeting place," said Lita.

"I had no idea she meant him!" Serena gasped. "Who would've thought?"

"Kind of old, isn't he?" Ryo asked, scratching his head.

"Well, girls are always interested in older men, Ryo," Rowen said softly, glancing from Serena to Darien.

"I want to talk to him," Darien muttered.  "Unless he's very tall for his age I want him to stay away from Rini! She shouldn't be dating at all anyway!"

"Oh, Darien, what makes you think they're a couple?" Mia asked.  

"Yeah, we don't know he's her new boyfriend," said Sage.

"Or best friend," Lita added.

"Maybe she just likes to watch him feed the fish," Cye suggested, "and he shows her how sometimes."

"Cye, you could show her how to do that!" Kento exclaimed.  

It seemed like everyone had an opinion, question, something to say about the matter except for Yuli.  All he could do was stare with near-wet eyes.  He fought hard not to cry in front of everybody but his heart was falling into pieces. Finally, his voice was able to work.

"Rini," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Everyone turned and looked at Yuli.

"Yuli, are you okay?" Ryo inquired.

"This whole time we thought this new person in her life was you!" Lita exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, maybe she made that story up," Amy suggested quickly.

"Yeah," Mina agreed, "why would Rini be interested in some Donkey-Faced man twice her age when she's got a cutie like you right under her nose?"

"That's got to be it," Raye said, smiling, "she made it up because she didn't want to admit she really liked you! Then she came over here to fool us!"

"Yeah, nice trick, Rini!" Lita yelled at Rini but Rini couldn't hear them.  "But we all know that Yuli's your best friend!"

"Stop it," snapped Yuli.  "Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel better.  It's not working.  This has been a total waste of time.  Rini doesn't like me. She likes someone else.  I knew it!  I knew it!"

"Yuli," Mia whispered, walking closer to him and he backed up.

"Leave me alone, Mia!" Yuli shouted.  "All of you!  Just leave me alone!"  He threw the orchids down, turned on his heel and ran off.  

Hearing Yuli shout, Rini looked over her shoulder and saw him run away.  "Yuli?"  She noticed everyone standing around watching him leave.  "Oh no, they followed me," she groaned as she stood up.  "Can't you all just leave me alone for one minute?"

"Rini, how could you hurt Yuli like that?" Serena demanded.  

"What are you talking about Serena?" Rini inquired with a look of anger mixed with confusion.

"Yuli is so crushing on you," said Raye, "we can all tell.  He loves you!"

"Practically your best friend, even!" Lita added.  

"Why didn't you break it to him gently before you decided to peruse other people?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what does Donkey-Face here that Yuli doesn't?" Mina questioned insanely, pointing at the man feeding the fish.

"What?" Rini demanded. "Okay, could you all tell me what's going on?"

--

"I should've brought my skateboard," Yuli said through his tears when he was about half a block away from the docks. "That would make me feel better.  I know I'll still have skateboarding!"  Yuli stopped and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  "Why didn't she just tell me she liked somebody else?"

"Oh, poor little guy," said a woman with pink hair with an outfit to match.

"Wow, she's got Rini's hair color but Rini has a way better hairstyle."

"How dare you insult me!" CereCere demanded.

"I know you," Yuli said, recognizing her instantly.  "You're one of the amazons from the Dead Moon Circus."

"That's right, kid," said CereCere.  "I'm after your dream mirror. Now be a good boy and stand still."

Usually when Yuli was cornered with a bad guy, he would shout for the Ronin warriors to help him but now he wasn't going to rely on them this time.  He was a big boy now and he was so angry and hurt to deal with anything.

"Oh get out of my way!" Yuli shouted.  "Listen, I'm not in the mood to play with you.  You should all give it up because the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts are going to defeat you anyway!  It's just a matter of time.  They stopped Talpa and Beryl and every bad guy after them and they'll defeat you too!"

CereCere sneered.  "You little brat!  I'm going to teach you some manners after I get your mirror!"

 "Well good luck trying, lady," Yuli smirked, getting into a karate stance, "'cause the Ronin Warriors taught me everything they know!  I'm not like your other targets!  You made a bad mistake on making Yuli of the Wind your target!"

CereCere laughed.  "Ha!  Hit me with—,"

"HI YA!" Yuli punched her square in the stomach.  CereCere wheezed, fell to her knees and put her arms around her.  

"Why—you--," she gasped, glaring at Yuli.

"Hey, I warned ya, you pansy," Yuli said with a look of satisfaction.  "That was something I learned from Kento of Hardrock!  Everything has a center and yours—isn't very hard!"  Yuli chuckled and ran off.

"Oh, you insulted me once again!  You mean to call me fat, boy?" CereCere shouted with a groan, trying to get to her feet.  "You brat!  Augh!  You come back here!  Augh! My stomach!"

The rest of the quartette appeared next to her.  "CereCere, what's going on?" VesVes demanded.  

"That boy knocked the wind out of me!" CereCere winced.  "He hit me in the stomach when I was going to take the mirror! Oh, I'm going to get him for this.  He insulted me more than once!   He told me I was fat!"

"Well you could work out a bit more," JunJun boasted, puffing herself up and tapping her flat stomach.  "See? Extra few sit-ups a day and I'll get a six-pack!"

"Quit bragging, JunJun," said PallaPalla, "can't you see CereCere is hurt? Oh, you want a hug?"  She put her arms around CereCere and she pushed her away.  

"Get your hands off me!" CereCere snarled.

"I was only trying to cheer you up!" PallaPalla whined.

"Quit your bickering," JunJun snapped.  "We've got to go after him and get his dream mirror. He can't be too far off!"

"Oh, I'm going to get him back," said CereCere.  "But be careful, he's friends with the ronins warriors and oh—he'll knock the wind out of ya!"

--

"What is going on here?" Rini questioned, folding her arms.  "I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"You and your new guy," said Mina, pointing at the fisherman.  "We all thought you liked Yuli."

"Who is he, young lady?" Darien demanded.  "How old is this guy?"

"I never met him before in my life!" Rini exclaimed.  "I don't have a crush on him.  I don't even know who he is!   I wanted leave the restaurant so I went out here."

"He looks exactly how you explained to us," Amy said.  "White as snow, long face…where you joking with us Rini?"

"Yeah," Lita added. "You made the guy up because you didn't want to admit you liked Yuli, right?"

"Unless, you are really interested in someone with white hair," said Cye.  "Either way, Yuli's really upset."

"He thought I like that fisherman over there?" Rini inquired.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, poor Yuli," she said. "Is that why he left? I thought it was something you said."

"So, you and that young man over there," Darien said hopefully, "you are not, he's not--"

"No, Darien," Rini said firmly.  "He is not my boyfriend.  I don't know where you got that idea."

"Oh thank goodness!" Darien exclaimed graciously, giving her a hug. "I knew you'd have more sense than that."

"Sorry to confuse you," Rini shrugged.

"So who is this guy really?" Raye inquired.  "Do you really like someone with a long and fuzzy soft face?"

"Umm," Rini mumbled.

"Or did you just make it all up?" Lita guessed.

"Wait, you don't really have a new person in your life, do you, Rini?" Serena asked.

Rini shook her head. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Understand what?" Sage inquired.

"Just forget it, all right?" Rini sighed.  "I can't tell you."

"Rini, you can tell us," Mia said.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Rini asked.  "Yuli's probably hurt.  Let's go find him, all right?  I want to apologize."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lita nodded.  "What if he's the Dead Moon's next target?"

"Don't worry, Lita," said Kento, grinning and winking, "We taught Yuli everything we know!"

"Really?" asked Mina.

"That's right," Cye replied for him.  "He can hold his own if something happens but we should go after him anyway.  He might be a good fighter but he's still learning."

--

The Amazons caught up with Yuli in no time when he stopped for a breather in the park and they surrounded him with their cues.  "Where do you think you're going?" said VesVes. "You still have something we need. So give it up!"

"I don't want to play pool with you, all right?" Yuli groaned.  "I bet you cheat anyway!"

"Hey, no we don't!" shouted PallaPalla.

"PallaPalla, shut up!" hissed JunJun

"Now I got my friends to help me," CereCere said. "You can't take all four of us!"

"You wanna bet?" Yuli demanded with a grin, ripping CereCere's cue from her.  "Back off, you pansy!"

"Hey, give that back!"

"Well, since you've asked me so nicely, here!" Yuli shoved the larger end of the cue into the exact same spot on her stomach where he had punched her previously.

"Ow! Not again!" CereCere cried as she fell back.  "Ow! Ow! Ow!  Oh, you knocked the wind out of me!"

"Well now you know why I'm called Yuli of the Wind!  Who's next?" Yuli inquired, turning to VesVes.  He grabbed her pole, fell on his back, rolled backward and tossed her behind.

"Hey! You!" VesVes exclaimed as she hit the ground. "Give me back my cue!"

"Okay!" Yuli threw it into her stomach and VesVes shouted in pain.

Yuli  turned to PallaPalla and she screamed.

"No, please!" she said, hiding behind her cue. "Don't hit me! Don't! Don't! At least not in the face.  I'm too cute!"

Yuli ripped the pole from her hands and whacked her in the behind the knees, knocking her off balance and falling on her butt.  

"Ow!" said PallaPalla.  "Nice way to sweep me off my feet!"

Ignoring her, Yuli turned to JunJun.  "Just you and me, greenie!"

"Well, unlike the others I'm not a wimp!" JunJun grunted.

"JUNJUN!" the other amazons cried.

"Well, bring it on, lady!" Yuli exclaimed, twirling the cue over his head as if he were Kento.  They pushed their cues against each other trying to exchange blows.  Yuli was quick on his feet.  It was a pretty fun fight to say the least for Yuli and JunJun was surprised that a nine-year-kid could be so tough.  JunJun laughed and paused.

"Hey, kid you're pretty good!" she exclaimed.

"Well, thanks," puffed Yuli.  "You're not too bad yourself."

"Why thank you," said JunJun, she put her cue down  "but the Ronin Warriors aren't very good teachers. They must've forgot to tell you--,"

"Never insult the Ronin Warriors in front of me!" Yuli grunted, slamming the blue cue into her chin and knocking her down to her stomach with a quick hit to her back.  Grinning, he turned the pole around and held the pole behind his back.  "Ha-ha!  How does it feel to be beaten by a kid? You didn't know I was the same boy that was friends with the Ronin Warriors, did you?  You'll be better off targeting little babies! You should clear off now before I get the sailors and ronins to finish you!"  

"Oh, I'll get you yet," hissed JunJun, using her cue to get her to her feet.

"No, he's mine, JunJun!" cried CereCere, holding her stomach.  "Stand back! He's mine!  I want to be the one to get his mirror!"

"Then do it before he hits you again," said VesVes.

"Let's see what you got, pansy," Yuli taunted.

"You'll pay for calling me pansy, boy!" CereCere yelled.  "I'm not a pansy!"

"Could've fooled me," Yuli muttered.  "I know a pansy when I see one and you're definitely a pansy.  I should know.  My mother had a room filled with flowers and plants and most of them were pansies."

CereCere whirled her pole around and held it in front of her as if she were playing pool at an invisible pool table and a pink ball appeared in front of it. She hit it with the cue with all her might and it went flying to Yuli.  

"PINK DREAM BALL GO!"

Holding the blue cue he took from PallaPalla as he were playing baseball, Yuli grunted and smacked the ball away from him and back to CereCere. CereCere moved out of the way.

"Looks like a home run," said Yuli smugly, dropping the pole.  "I'd better go."  He turned to run but the ball bounded off the monkey bars and made its way back to Yuli.  Yuli felt it go through his back and force out his dream mirror he gasped then screamed in pain.

--

The Darien, Mia, the guys and the girls were not too far from the park when they heard Yuli's screams.

Rini gasped.  "Yuli!  He's in trouble!"

"Sounds like he's in the park," said Rowen.

"Let's transform, scouts!" Serena said.

"Right!"

"Ready, guys?" she asked, turning to Rowen and the other four ronins.

"Aren't we ever?" Kento said.

"Let's go!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, TAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, TAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, TAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, TAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, TAO INOCHI!"

"SCOUT POWER!"

"RONIN POWER!"

"Let's hurry," said Sailor Mini Moon, "if anything happens to Yuli, I'll never forgive myself!"

They ran to the park just in time to see Yuli fall unconscious to the ground.  Sailor Mini Moon gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no, Yuli," she whispered.  She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened.  'How could I be so thoughtless?  I've been thinking about my own feelings for Pegasus, I didn't know how it would affect Yuli!  Everyone now thinks I don't like him anymore. I've been dreaming about Pegasus when Yuli has been here under my nose the whole time? Oh, Yuli, I'm so sorry!'

"Yuli!" Ryo shouted.  "We're here, Yuli!"

"Blast," CereCere hissed.  "It's not the one we need.  This boy is just as insignificant as I thought!"

"All that work for nothing!" VesVes growled.  "What a waste!"

"You are wrong!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled.  "It does not matter if he's got the golden mirror, Yuli is more significant than you realize!  You injured my best friend and for that you will pay big time!"

"Did you hear that?" Sailor Jupiter asked the others. "They are best friends!"

"Let's get out of here," PallaPalla whined, rubbing her sore bottom.  "That boy hits hard!  I need ice!"

"Me too," said VesVes with a wince.

Kento laughed.  "Looks to me Yuli gave you some trouble, huh?  That's what you get for picking on a friend of the Ronin Warriors!"

"We'd love to stay and play with you," said JunJun, "but we've got to get back to the balloon for some ice no thanks to your pathetic friend here!"

"Yuli is not pathetic!" Rini shouted. "How dare you!"

"But don't worry," CereCere said, "We'll give you someone to play with.  Come out, Caniboko!"

From CereCere's shadow, a lemeur with an outfit made out of cannabis appeared.  Sailor Mercury gasped.

"She's made from cannabis!" she cried.

"What?" Kento inquired.

"Cannabis—that's marijuana!  It's a drug!"

"You know your plants," CereCere said.  "Get them, Caniboko!"

"You got it, man," Caniboko said in the voice of a stoner.

The quartette took off, leaving Caniboko to deal with the Ronin Warriors and sailor scouts.  Caniboko took out a joint and asked for a light.

"Coming attcha!" said Mars, "MARS…"

"No, Mars!" Sailor Mercury cried.  "If you use your fire then you will intoxicate us with marijuana!"

"And if I want to get high on pot," said Sailor Moon, "I'd stand on the toilet!"

"There's got to be someway to stop him without getting stoned!" Kento grunted.

"Oh, never mind," said Caniboko, "I've got one!"  She pulled out a lighter, lit his joint and took a puff and coughed.  "Mmmm….wonderful….oh, what was it I had to do again?  Oh yeah…" she took out ten joints, pushed them together to form one large marijuana joint the size of a lamppost.  Then she took her lighter, made it bigger and held it with both hands to light the enlarged marijuana joint.

"Uh oh," said Ryo.

"LIGHT UP!" 

"Someone blow that light out, quick!" Kento shouted.

Once the joint was lit, dangerous fumes filled the air and everyone started coughing and some of them speaking like they were stoned.  

"Whoaaaaa," said Sailor Jupiter, "Heeheee! Sage, did I ever tell you what a great guy you are!"  She put her arm around his neck.  

Sage was not under the effect of the smoke and he tried to shake Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter!  Don't breathe in the smoke!  It will affect your brain!"

"My what?"

Kento started turning around in circles.  "Whoa! Whoa!  Whoooaaa!  Ha! I fall down…"

The only ones not intoxicated where Sailor Mercury, Rowen, Cye and Sage.  Cye couldn't breath in the fumes with his faceplate protecting him from poison, Sailor Mercury had her visor and Sage could cut the smoke away with his sword and Rowen was too smart to breath it in.

"We've got to put this joint out!" Sailor Mercury yelled.  "Cye, let's do it together!"

"Good thinking, love!" he exclaimed.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

Sailor Mercury's attack of water swirled around Cye's wave smash to soak the light joint.  Once it was wet, Sage took his sword and chopped into a bunch of wet pieces and Rowen used his shockwave to clear the air.

"Hey, that was my best joint!" Caniboko yelled and went into a fit of coughing.  "Ghuh!"  Nevertheless, she took in a deep suck on her joint and blew out smoke.

"Sailor Moon!" Rowen called. "Sailor Moon!  You've got to finish her off!"  

Sailor Mercury was still pretty stoned and dancing around.  "Lalalala!"

He tapped her in the forehead. "Sailor Moon, cut it out!"

"Sailor Mini Moon," said Sailor Mercury, "stop waving your arms like you're a bird and call Pegasus!"

"I can fly! I can fly!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled.  "I can—what?" She stopped and shook her head.  "Hey, what's going on?"

"Quick, you need to call Pegasus!"

"Oh, right, thanks, Mercury!" Sailor Mini Moon said.  "Hold on, Yuli."  She clasped her hands.  "Please, Pegasus, protect my friend's Yuli's dreams!  MOON TWINKLE BELL!"

Pegasus appeared and Sailor Moon stopped acting stone.  She took out her Moon Gorgeous sword.  

"I'm going to put you out, you pot head!  MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

Caniboko screamed.  "What a drag!"  She fell down into CereCere's vanishing shadow where a pot joint lay.

"And that, kids, is why you should never do drugs!" Sailor Jupiter muttered, squishing the joint with her boot.

Yuli's dream mirror went back in his body and he began to regain consciousness.  "Yuli's okay!" Cye cried.

"Too bad we missed all the action," Kento groaned.  "Wish I saw Yuli knock those witches one!"

"Oh, Yuli!" Sailor Mini Moon gasped, running to him as he sat up.

Yuli smiled, "Hi, Mini Moon!"

Sailor Mini Moon threw herself down at his side and put her arms around him.  "Yuli, oh, Yuli, I'm sorry!  This is my fault.  If I didn't give you the idea I liked someone else you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Yuli.  "I'm all right.  I showed those girls what they'd get for messing with Yuli of the Wind!"

"Oh, Yuli," Sailor Mini Moon beamed.  "You're so brave!" she tightened her arms around him.

"Yeah well," Yuli grinned, "the Ronin Warriors taught me everything they know!"  He winked at Kento, who was giving him the thumbs up.

"Isn't that right," Ryo said.

"Maybe someday you'll get an armor of your own," Rowen added.

"I sure hope so!" Yuli exclaimed.  "It'll be a dream come true!"

Mini Moon felt in her heart that Pegasus may stay in her dreams but Yuli would remain in her reality.  Pegasus was a guardian for the dreams of all people.  She had to learn how to share him with the rest of the dreamers of the world.  She wished it didn't have to take Yuli getting hurt to make her realize her feelings for Yuli, however, but now she knew, how much she cared for him and that nothing or no one could come between them.

Sailor Mini Moon sighed. "You're my best friend, Yuli--my best friend in the whole world."

"See, see?" Sailor Jupiter said excitedly. "I _told _you!"

"Well, you're my best friend, too, Rini," said Yuli.

She kissed him repeatedly over his cheeks and forehead, making Yuli blush like mad.  "I love you, Yuli!"

Sailor Mars grinned and looked at Jupiter.  "What was that you were saying, Jupiter?"

"Hey, you can love your best friend!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Sage stifled a laugh.  Sailor Jupiter whipped around. 

"What's so funny, Sage?" she demanded.

"Oh, uh, I love you?" he said.

"Aww, Sage, that's so sweet!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Rini," Yuli said, clearing his throat.  He hugged and kissed her in return.  He got to his feet and took her hand.

"Ask her out, Yuli," Kento shouted in a whisper.  Sailor Venus giggled.

"Uh," Yuuli began, rubbing the back of his head, "Rini, you, uh, wanna go skateboarding tomorrow?"

"Skateboarding?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Shh!" the scouts hissed.

"Sure!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.  "Sounds like fun, Yuli!" She squeezed his hand.

"Well, let's go home," said Mia.  

Hand in hand, Sailor Mini Moon and Yuli followed the scouts and ronins back home.

--

The next morning for their skateboarding date, the sailor scouts went with Rini to help her pick out some skateboarding gear.  

"You like pink, right, Rini?" Serena asked, scratching her head.

"Duh, Serena!" Rini groaned, taking the pink skateboard off the wall.  "I think I'll decorate it with some hearts and put mine and Yuli's name on it!"

"Really?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Well, it sounds better than Sailor Mini Moon," she said with a shrug.  "I don't want the whole world to know."

"Here, Rini," said Ami with a book on skateboarding in hand.  "You and Yuli can go over this."

"I swear, Ami," Mina sighed, "you're never without a book!"

"Thanks, Ami," Rini said.  "Yuli likes to do stunts on his skateboard.

"And you would want some protection too," Serena added, putting some pads and a helmet down on the counter. "Darien will kill me if you got hurt!"

"But Yuli can always kiss her owies and make it better!" Lita said excitedly.

"Thanks guys," said Rini, "let's hurry and by this stuff.  Yuli's waiting for me at the park."

 After buying Rini's skateboarding equipment, they walked with her to the park where the guys were cheering Yuli on as he was boarding down the skateboarding ramp and doing tricks in the air.

"Go Yuli!" Kento exclaimed.

Yuli caught sight of Yuli and tripped off his board and landed on the ground.  Rini gasped and ran to him.

"Oh, Yuli!" she cried.  "Are you okay?"

Instead of taking off like he did yesterday, Yuli simply smiled.  "Oops.  I'm all right.  Good thing I was wearing a helmet, huh?"

Rini smiled and sighed in relief.  "Yeah."

" I need to work on getting the turn just right.  My wheel didn't pop off, did it?" He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"No," said Sage, picking it up for him.  "It's fine."

"Thanks, Sage," Yuli said.  He turned to Rini.  "You ready, Rini?"

She nodded and strapped her helmet to her head.  She got on her pink board, kicked off and nearly fell had not Yuli steadied her.

"Careful, Rini," he said, standing on his own board.  "Let me help you keep your balance."

"Okay."

"We'll kick off together," he noted and he put his hands on her waist, trying very hard not to blush.

Kento grinned and Cye shook his head.

"Okay—one—two—three!" 

Yuli and Rini kicked off at the same time and they glided down the sidewalk away from the others.  Rini laughed and held her arms out to the sides as if she were flying.

"Whee!" she cried. "This is so much fun, Yuli!"

"It's even more fun with you, Rini," he mumbled.

Rini grinned.  "Yeah.  I like being with you."

They looked at each other, smiled and continued skateboarding down the road with Yuli giving her tips on how to turn and whatnot.

"Hey, where are they going?" Serena demanded.

"Oh, let them have some time alone," Rowen told her.  

"Yeah," Ryo agreed.

"I wonder what your kid would be like, Rowen" Kento said, scratching his head. 

"Kento!" Serena and Rowen gasped, red in the face.

Just then, a girl with sky-blue hair in a style like Rini's holding a bow in her left hand and a jersey in her right ran through the park shouting, "I made it! I made it!"

She bumped into Rowen and Serena, nearly knocking them down.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Serena demanded and gasped when she saw her hair.  "Oh no…oh no…oh no!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" said the blue haired girl.  "I'm just really excited!"

"Excited about what?" Rowen asked uneasily.

"I made the _Archery Team!_" she squealed, holding out her white jersey that said _Girl's Archery Team _on it in blue letters and the number 10 with her name, Rowena.  "Cool, huh?  It was something I wanted for a very long time!"

Serena, however, wasn't looking at the jersey; she was looking at the golden key around her neck!

"Oh, well, congratulations," said Rowen.

"Thanks!" she said. "Hey, I look like you!"  She pointed and Rowen and Serena then laughed.  "We must be related somehow!  See ya!"  She ran off, still screaming, "I made it!  I made it!'

Serena and Rowen exchanged glances.  Rowen looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Serena, did you notice anything about that girl?" he asked.

"Well," said Serena, "at least she didn't fall on my head and tell me to give her the silver crystal."

"Something tells me that we'll be seeing her again soon," Rowen mumbled.

Down the road, the blue haired girl passed Rini and Yuli on their skateboards.  It shocked Rini and she fell off her board.

"What's wrong, Rini?" Yuli asked as he helped her up.

"Did you see that girl, Yuli?" she inquired, her crimson eyes about as big as grapefruit and pointed to the blue haired girl with the bow in hand.  "She looked so much like me!"

Yuli looked at the girl, "Hmm, yeah, maybe she's related to you somehow. Like a half sister or something."

"What—what if she's Rowen and Serena's daughter from the future?" Rini demanded.  Then she laughed it off, "Naaah! Couldn't be!"

The End 

**Oh, and remember, D.A.R.E means DRUGS ARE REALLY EXPENSIVE!  SAY NO TO DRUGS!**


End file.
